cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Halloween II - Il signore della morte
Halloween II - Il signore della morte è un film del 1981, diretto da Rick Rosenthal. Il film è il primo sequel di Halloween - La notte delle streghe e a differenza degli altri sequel, questo è l'unico scritto da Carpenter e dalla Hill. Il film segue sin dall'inizio gli eventi lasciati nel primo film e s'incentra sulla volontà di Myers di trovare e uccidere Laurie Strode e sugli sforzi del dottor Loomis per trovare Michael ed evitare il peggio. Stilisticamente parlando, il sequel riproduce naturalmente elementi-chiave che fecero di Halloween - La notte delle streghe un grande successo come ad esempio la prospettiva in prima persona e i titoli di testa quasi uguali al film precedente. Il film, comunque, a gran differenza rispetto all'orginale, include più violenza e sangue, facendolo assomigliare nettamente all'emergente genere degli splatter e non guadagnò quanto il precedente: gli introiti furono pari a 25.5 milioni di dollari, in confronto alle spese di 2.5 milioni.Halloween 2 al Box Office Mojo; ultimo accesso 19 aprile 2006 Halloween II doveva essere l'ultimo capitolo della saga di Halloween a ruotare intorno a Michael Myers e alla cittadina di Haddonfield, Dietro le quinte, Halloween III - Il signore della notte a HalloweenMovies.com; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 ma dopo l'insuccesso di Halloween III - Il signore della notte (1982), Michael Myers fece ritorno nel film Halloween IV - Il ritorno di Michael Myers (1988). Trama Haddonfield, Illinois: notte di Halloween del 31 ottobre 1978. Mentre sta facendo da babysitter a due bambini, Laurie Strode viene attaccata da Michael Myers, un criminale evaso da un manicomio. Il dottor Sam Loomis, il psichiatra che lo aveva in cura, giunge in tempo per salvarla e spara sei colpi di pistola contro il criminale. Subito dopo avergli sparato ucciso, Loomis si precipita sul luogo dove Myers è caduto, e non lo trova più. Al suo posto c'è una macchia di sangue ancora caldo e liquido: Myers è scappato di nuovo. Laurie viene condotta in ospedale e qui riceve parecchie attenzioni da parte del giovane infermiere Jimmy Lloyd, fratello di un compagno di scuola di Laurie. Intanto il maniaco Michael Myers continua a mietere vittime grazie ad un coltello che ha rinvenuto in casa di un'anziana signora. Il dottor Loomis pensa di vedere Michael Myers attraversare una strada e cerca di sparargli, ma questi finisce schiacciato tra un'auto di polizia e un camion. La collisione provoca l'esplosione e la morte del "presunto" Myers. Nel frattempo vengono ritrovati nel viale dove Myers ha compiuto gli omicidi i corpi di Lynda Van Der Klok e del suo ragazzo e di Annie Brackett, la figlia dello sceriffo, che viene prontamente avvisato. All'ospedale Michael inizia ad uccidere lo staff medico. Jimmy racconta a Laurie che è stato Michael Myers ad aggredirla. Nel frattempo, all'obitorio, il medico controlla la dentatura del presunto Michael morto nell'incidente stradale e scopre che si tratta di un ragazzo non più vecchio di diciassette anni. Dei ragazzi chiedono inoltre di un loro amico che aveva diciassette anni e indossava una maschera che è scomparso da ore: a questo punto non ci sono dubbi sul fatto che il morto nell'esplosione non è Michael Myers. Mentre tutti i membri dello staff medico vengono uccisi da Michael Myers, Loomis e un altro poliziotto indagano su un'effrazione avvenuta nella scuola elementare, dove scoprono un coltello insanguinato e la scritta SAMHAIN su una lavagna fatta col sangue. L'infermiera Marion Chambers arriva alla scuola ed informa Loomis che gli è stato ordinato di far ritorno al manicomio da dove Myers è fuggito. In ospedale Laurie si alza e fugge dalla sua stanza. Jimmy e l'infermiera Jill si mettono a cercarla. Jill trova Laurie ma viene uccisa da Michael. Michael goes after Laurie and Laurie runs downstairs into the boiler room where she manages to escape Michael, even though she is sedated and limping. She makes it to the parking lot and hides in a car. Sulla strada per il manicomio Marion Chambers informa Loomis che Laurie Strode è la sorella di Michael Myers, adottata dagli Strode dopo la morte dei genitori di Michael. Loomis realizza che Michael è intenzionato ad uccidere Laurie e costringe l'autista a dirigersi verso l'ospedale. All'ospedale Jimmy trova Laurie ma muore poco dopo. Il dottor Loomis, l'infermiera Chambers e il maresciallo giungono all'ospedale mentre Laurie all'esterno viene inseguita da Michael Myers. Loomis spara a Michael per salvarla poi dice all'infermiera Chambers di correre fuori a chiamare la polizia. Michael si rianima ed uccide il maresciallo. Loomis e Laurie si nascondono in una sala operatoria, ma vengono seguiti da Michael, Loomis capisce che l'unico modo per salvare la vita a Laurie è quello di sacrificarsi. Dopo aver svuotato tutte le bombole d'ossigeno presenti nella stanza ordina a Laurie di fuggire e poi accende un accendino provocando così un'esplosione. La mattina del giorno seguente, mentre il corpo di Michael Myers continua a bruciare, Laurie viene trasferita in un altro ospedale. Produzione Halloween II richiese molto più danaro rispetto al suo prequel: 2.5 milioni di dollari (il primo capitolo era costato solo $ 300.000). I produttori di Halloween - La notte delle streghe Irwin Yablans e Moustapha Akkad investirono pesantemente sul film nonostante il regista non fosse più Carpenter. La maggior parte del film venne girata al Morningside Hospital di Englewood, California e al Pasadena Community Hospital a Pasadena.Intervista a Debra Hill, Fangoria, citata su HalloweenMovies.com; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 Si parlò a lungo di filmare il film in 3D. La sceneggiatrice e produttrice Debra Hill aveva detto: «''' Controllammo un numero di processi 3-D... ma erano troppo costosi per questo progetto in particolare. Inoltre, la maggior parte del progetto che costruimmo venne girato in esterni e di notte...ed è troppo difficile creare una scena in 3-D all'esterno: figuriamoci di notte! '''» Sceneggiatura La sceneggiatura di Halloween II venne scritta da John Carpenter e Debra Hill, i soggettisti del primo Halloween. Hill menziona in un'intervista del 1981 per la rivista Fangoria che il film ultimato differisce in qualcosa rispetto alla tiratura originale. Spiega come lei e Carpenter avevano originalmente considerato l'idea di ambientare il sequel un po' di anni dopo gli eventi di Halloween. Pianificarono di mostrare Myers che insegue Laurie Strode in un nuovo appartamento altolocato dove lei ora abita. Il sequel doveva cancellare per sempre la storia di Michael Myers e Laurie Strode: né Carpenter né la Hill pensavano a scrivere materiale per successivi sequel del film. Il terzo film, Halloween III - Il signore della notte, realizzato un anno più tardi, conteneva una trama che deviava totalmente dai primi due capitoli.Tommy Lee Wallace, regista di Halloween III, disse «''' ''È nostra intenzione creare un'antologia, una sorta di show che ricalchi Night Gallery o Ai confini della realtà, solo su scala più grande - naturalmente.»' Intervista "Halloween III: Season of the witch: an on-the-set report on the ambitious sequel to Carpenter's classic!" a Tommy Lee Wallace di Ellen Carlomagno sulla rivista Fangoria del 22 ottobre 1982, pagina 8, disponibile qui; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006. In un'intervista risalente al 1982 riguardante Michael Myers ed il dottor Sam Loomis, Carpenter disse: «''' In Halloween II, il personaggio di Donald Pleasence muore e con lui anche Michael, purtroppo... '''» John Carpenter, intervista con il Twilight Zone Magazine, novembre 1982, disponibile ; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 Il critico Roger Ebert fa notare che la trama del sequel è piuttosto semplice: «''' La trama di Halloween II dipende assolutamente, naturalmente, dal «modello idiota». Questo «modello idiota» richiede che tutti nel film si comportino sempre come «idioti». È necessario perché se ognuno di loro usasse un po' di buon senso, il problema sarebbe risolto e il film terminerebbe. '''» Roger Ebert, recensione di Halloween II, Chicago Sun-Times, 1 gennaio 1981 su RogerEbert.com; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 I personaggi sono però piuttosto piatti. Debra Hill spesso rispose ad alcune critiche dicendo che «''' in un film thriller quello che un personaggio dice è spesso irrilevante, specialmente in quelle sequenze in cui l'obiettivo è far crescere la suspense. '''» Debra Hill, citata nel libro Hitchcock: the making of a reputation di Robert E. Kapsis, pagina 172, Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1992, ISBN 0-226-42489-8 Lo storico Nicholas Rogers commenta che una parte del film sembra aver preso ispirazione dalle "controversie contemporanee che circondano l'aspetto della festa stessa."Nicholas Rogers, Halloween: dal rituale pagano alla festa notturna, Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2002, pagina 121, ISBN 0-19-516896-8 Roger si riferisce in particolare alla scena del film in cui un ragazzo vestito da pirata giunge all'Haddonfield Memorial Hospital con un coltello conficcato in bocca, un riferimento alla leggenda metropolitana della caramella di Halloween maledetta.Barbara Mikkelson, "Pins and Needles", su Snopes.com; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 Secondo Rogers «''' I film della saga di Halloween si aprivano come le normali storie sul sadismo della notte e trattavano chiaramente delle incertezze riguardo il «dolcetto o scherzetto» e della sicurezza della festa. '''» Colonna sonora Il tema del film è una variazione della composizione del tema di Halloween - La notte delle streghe di Carpenter stesso, in particolare per quanto riguarda la nota melodia battuta su un tempo di 5/4 di pianoforte. La colonna sonora venne costruita mediate sintetizzatore piuttosto che su un pianoforte.Dati forniti dalla biografia di Alan Howarth su HalloweenMovies.com; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 Un critico della BBC e ha descritto la colonna sonora rivisitata come avente una "carica più gotica". Il critico ha asserito che il brano "non suona come l'originale, ma rimane ancora un classico collettivo""More of the night he came home", recensione di Halloween II - Il signore della morte, BBC Collective, 23 ottobre 2003 su BBC.co.uk; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006. Carpenter eseguì la colonna sonora con l'aiuto di Alan Howarth, che aveva già collaborato in Star Trek - Il film e avrebbe continuato a lavorare con Carpenter su progetti come 1997: fuga da New York, La cosa e Christine, la macchina infernale.Biografia di Alan Howarth di IMDb; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 Il film include anche la canzone "Mr. Sandman", eseguita dai Chordettes.Colonna sonora di Halloween II su HalloweenMovies.com; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 I critici commentarono la decisione di includere questa canzone nel film, definendo la scelta "interessante" e "non la canzone che assoceresti ad un film del genere". La canzone funzionava bene con la situazione "mimica" di Laurie (il dormire parecchio). Nonostante questo, un altro critico definì l'inclusione del brano come "inappropriato" e domandò, "Che cosa c'entrava?"Recensione di Halloween II, And you call yourself a mad scientist! su BlueMountains.net.au; ultimo accesso il 19 aprile 2006 Tracce # Halloween theme (4:27) # Laurie's theme (2:50) # He knows where she is (1:07) # Laurie and Jimmy (3:03) # Still he kills (murder montage) (4:35) # The shape enters Laurie's room (1:33) # Mrs. Alves (1:43) # Flats in the parking lot (1:25) # Michael's sister (3:00) # The shape stalks again (3:03) # In the operating room (1:48) # Mr. Sandman (The Chordettes) (2:20) Versione televisiva Una versione alternativa di Halloween II con molte più scene di violenza venne trasmessa dal canale AMC nei primi anni ottanta. Mentre la versione cinematografica termina con la presunta morte di Michael Myers e del Dr. Loomis, la versione televisiva ha un finale alternativo nel quale viene mostrato Jimmy nell'ambulanza con Laurie Strode. Loro si prendono per mano e Laurie dice «''' We made it. '''» Tale versione del film è nota col titolo Halloween II: The Producer's Cut. Distribution, Halloween II, at HalloweenMovies.com; last accessed April 19, 2006. Note L'ambientazione all'interno di una clinica non è abbastanza orrorifica per generare la suspence del film orginale. Il senso di claustrofobica oppressione così bene rappresentato nel film del 1978 si viene qui a perdere, dal momento che Halloween II cade subito nella trappola dei clichés con Michael Myers che si aggira nell'ospedale come fosse in un supermercato a procurarsi gli oggetti più disparati per massacrare le proprie vittime. Sempre nel 1981 c'è stata la commercializzazione dell'adattamento del film a romanzo, scritto da Dennis Etchison sotto lo pseudonimo di Jack Martin. Il libro è stato distribuito dalla Kensington Books ed è divenuto un bestseller.Jack Martin, Halloween II (New York: Kensington, 1981), ISBN 0-89083-864-X.Dennis Etchison, Jack Dann, and Ramsey Campbell, eds., Gathering the Bones: Original Stories from the World's Masters of Horror (New York: Tor/Forge, 2003), p. 447, ISBN 0-7653-0179-2. Nel film ci sono due incoerenze: viene detto che Michael Myers è evaso dal manicomio di Smith's Warren invece che da quello di Smith's Grove come era stato detto in Halloween. Inoltre, sebbene, Michael Myers abbia 21 anni, come viene anche detto dal dottor Loomis, nei titoli di coda del film viene scritto che Tony Moran interpreta Michael Myers a 23 anni. Il film che il signor Garrett sta guardando in televisione è La notte dei morti viventi di George A. Romero. Alla fine del prequel, c'è un dialogo riproposto prima dei titoli di testa di Halloween II, che cambia radicalmente contenuti da una pellicola all'altra: Una gran parte del cast accreditato non compare mai nel corso del film. Inoltre salvo i nomi dei protagonisti, nel film vengono nominati solo un altro paio di nomi rendendo così impossibile identificare gli attori che interpretano tutti i personaggi minori. Jamie Lee Curtis dovette indossare una parrucca per riprodurre il taglio che aveva nel precedente film. Il film uscì inizialmente nei cinema italiani col titolo Il signore della morte. Inoltre il film in Italia è vietato ai minori di 18 anni. La scena in cui Michael Myers entra in casa Garrett per rubare il coltello da macellaio è stata omaggiata nel fake trailer Thanksgiving di Eli Roth (2007), contenuto in Grindhouse di Rodriguez e Tarantino. Il diciassettenne che viene investito dalla macchina della polizia e brucia vivo (credendo che si trattasse di Michael Myers), è Ben Tramer, il ragazzo con il quale Laurie avrebbe dovuto avere un'avventura nel primo Halloween. La scena dell'infermiera annegata nella vasca dell'acqua bollente può essere forse ritenuto un omaggio a Profondo rosso di Dario Argento. Il che è possibile se si pensa che la sceneggiatura è curata da Carpenter, che dal regista italiano ha preso diversi spunti di regia. Questo è l'unico film della serie in cui è mostrato il giorno dopo il 31 (Il giorno di Halloween). Tutti gli altri film finiscono la notte del 31. John Carpenter rifiutò l'offerta di mettersi a dirigere questo secondo episodio ma rimase comunque coinvolto nella produzione a livello di soggetto. Pamela Susan Shoop (Karen) si beccò un'infezione all'orecchio a causa della scena della sua morte nella vasca da bagno. L'acqua, a quanto detto, non era molto pulita. References Locandina Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film statunitensi